Voces del más allá
by Nancy Cephiro
Summary: En un mundo inocente de trabajadores sin malicia, un Neutrófilo y una Eritrocito comenzarán una peculiar relación que extrañará a todo el mundo. 1146 deberá demostrar qué tanto ama a 3803 cuando la llegada del "humo negro" amenace con destruir el cuerpo que habitan. Y será entonces cuando 1146 encuentre en el abrazo de su amada un digno adiós, y las respuestas que tanto buscó...


**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Hataraku Saibou no me pertenece, es de Akane Shimizu.

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

 **Voces del más allá**

 **.**

 **1**

De entre todos los raros de los más raros, de este mundo de carne y hueso cruel, aquél par de glóbulos enamorados ostentaban el honor de ser la "rareza extrema".

Y es que para cuando la Eritrocito 3803 y el Neutrófilo 1146 confirmaron lo que ya tanto se cotilleaba aquí y allá, el mundo entero disfrutó del chisme por completo:

 ** _«¿Ves a ese par de glóbulos que van ahí? Pues dicen que se fueron a vivir juntos, ¿lo sabías?»_** , se rumoreaban entre sí los linfocitos, las macrófagas y los eosinófilos. **_«¿Vivir juntos? No entiendo, ¿para qué harían eso...?», «...dicen que en la misma habitación...», «...me contaron que en el mismo departamento...», «…escuché que siempre están juntos...»_**

¿Que si cómo y para qué aquellos dos glóbulos habían comenzado una "relación"? Ni idea. Nadie quería ni imaginárselo. Y nadie quería imaginárselo no porque fueran santurrones que prohibieran las intimidades, o moralistas que se escandalizaran con el sexo. Es que no tenían conocimiento de qué demonios era aquello.

En este mundo de trabajadores sin malicia y de pensamientos limitados, solo las células de la memoria y algunas neuronas sabían más o menos de qué iba la cosa. El chisme llegó hasta el mismísimo Cerebro, donde el Padre de todas las neuronas y dueño supremo de los conocimientos y secretos del cuerpo que habitaban, respondió que tenía mejores (o peores) cosas en qué pensar como para inmiscuirse en la vida de aquellas dos " _pobres células traviesas_ ". Y así, sin más, Él mismo zanjó el tema.

Al principio, y ya viviendo bajo el mismo techo, seguían durmiendo en camas separadas, pero hacían cada vez más cosas juntos, como desayunar, comer y cenar uno al lado del otro; o salir a trabajar tomados de la mano para volver a casa ansiosos (si era posible a la misma hora), y pasar el rato juntos sentados en el sillón de su departamento, contándose mutuamente las odiseas laborales del día.

.

 **2**

Una "noche", el Neutrófilo 1146 se levantó de su cama individual y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Desde la ventana, entraba una brisa suave y agradable que se colaba por toda la habitación y llegaba hasta la otra cama gemela, donde reposaba la Eritrocito.

A lo lejos se oían también ecos de un llanto ronco y enfermizo que suplicaba por su existencia.

—Bacterias chillonas —se dijo para sí mismo el albino—, cada vez más cobardes.

—Y tú que te mueres por estar allá y cortarles el cuello, ¿no? Já,já...

1146 se sobresaltó, pero al instante sonrió. —Ah, así que estás despierta. ¿Quieres agua?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Disfrutando de los mimos de su "compañero", aceptó el vaso con la bebida mientras éste se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

El chico la observó por largos segundos. ¿Qué tenía ésta célula que la hacía tan diferente a las demás? Se lo había preguntado ya muchas veces. Un simple acto como tomar agua bastaba para que despertara en él cierta "ternura", o algo parecido a ella, porque seguía sin poder dar con la palabra exacta al sentimiento nuevo y desconocido que experimentaba.

—No tengo sueño —dijo la 3803 colocando el vaso ya vacío en la mesita de a lado.

—Ya lo veo —sonrió el Neutrófilo—, no me digas que sigues pensando en lo que platicamos hoy.

—¡Pues claro!, ¿cómo se te ocurre creer que hay vida en otros cuerpos?

—Lo hay. Estoy seguro. Yo mismo he visto "objetos no identificados" en los cielos de este mundo. Varios de mis colegas también los han visto. Y eso es prueba de que hay seres fuera de este cuerpo.

—Naaa, fantasías nada más —contestó la Eritrocito escondiendo su miedo en incredulidad—, cuentos para las plaquetas, que todo se creen las pobrecillas.

—¿Recuerdas aquél tubo que apareció de la nada en el cielo cuando estábamos a punto de morir deshidratados? Pues bueno, eso fue obra de los "Dioses". Los seres del más allá que nos protegen y cuidan en este cuerpo. Incluso si escalas a lo más alto de las montañas, como algunas células ya nos hemos aventurado a hacer, se pueden escuchar hasta voces.

—¿Voces...? —ella abrió la boca sorprendida, como con la intención de refutar sus teorías, pero la verdad es que no supo qué contestar. Ciertamente hasta ahora nadie había podido explicar lo del "extraño tubo salvador".

—Pues... pues no es lo que las señoras Neuronas dicen —objetó ella aferrada—: "Solo hay vida en este cuerpo, no hay más cuerpos fuera de éste".

El Neutrófilo sonrió resignado. —Bueno, está bien. ¡Si tú lo dices!

La 3803 comenzó a reír victoriosa. Era el clásico final de toda discusión cuando él se dejaba perder, aunque tuviera la razón.

1146 hizo intención de levantarse y regresar a su cama, pero no encontró las suficientes ganas para ello porque durante la plática se habían tomado de las manos, y así quería seguir manteniendo el contacto. Entonces se acercó para darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches; pero insatisfecho con uno solo, le dio otro más, y otro después de este... y así sin darse cuenta ya estaba trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar a los labios de la chica, que temblaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

Y, sin embargo, desconocían lo que era un beso.

En varias ocasiones, 1146 se había preguntado por qué "pegaban" sus labios, y al parecer solo ellos dos lo hacían. _«He visto a Macrófagas que se saludan parecido, pero en la mejilla. Algunos besan sus manos. Pero esta Eritrocito y yo lo hacemos en la boca...»_

Aquella noche era distinta. Algo de extraño tenía, porque ni la oscuridad ni el silencio nocturno eran los mismos de siempre. Lo supo en el momento en que los labios ya no fueron territorio suficiente y comenzó a bajar más y más. El cuello era pradera nueva para explorar.

—Te quiero solo para mí... —le dijo 1146 al oído en un momento de lucidez cuando, asustado, había decidido parar, aunque sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que no le salían las palabras, contestando así de la única manera posible que su ignorancia le permitía: más besos, caricias en la nuca (que era el punto débil del chico), dándole más calor con sus abrazos... desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.

Entre sus blancos pensamientos, el Neutrófilo adivinó que la vida se dividiría en dos a partir de ese momento. En un antes y un después luego de esta noche. Porque ya una vez desnudos no hubo más reparos y se entregaron con pasión desmedida.

¿De dónde venía todo este placer? 1146 entró en la Eritrocito deshaciéndose en gemidos, besos y mordidas, en arañazos que lejos de infringir dolor acrecentaban el deseo de tocarse más y más.

Terminaron sudorosos y temblando todavía de placer. Entonces ella, exhausta, se acurrucó en el pecho de 1146 y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida.

Él no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estuvo horas abrazándola, acariciándole uno de sus brazos expuesto, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder; en busca de una respuesta.

Poco antes de amanecer, también lloró. Llegó a la conclusión de que él era tan pequeñito y diminuto, que ni una verdad o respuesta podían caber en su ser.

También lloró de impotencia y rabia, porque, ¿acaso las neuronas o las células de la memoria no tenían conocimiento de "esto"? Claro que lo tenían, se contestó él mismo. No por nada, siempre que 1146 y 3803 se topaban de frente con algún empleado de confianza del Cerebro, éste les dirigía una sonrisilla de burla, como de complicidad, unos hasta de lascivia y lujuria. Luego se iban riendo por lo bajo.

Pero eran tan egoístas, que no compartían secretos como éstos. Era demasiado costoso y tardado para el Cerebro educar a sus propios empleados. ¿La solución?, dejar que vivieran en la ignorancia.

Después de esa noche, una de las dos camas gemelas dejó de usarse, y pasó a ser un mueble más sin importancia de toda la casa.

.

 **3**

Un día, el joven Célula Dendrítica (el que se encargaba de administrar la información llegada a los pulmones) desapareció.

No había célula del pulmón más celosa de su trabajo como él, y con fama de amar el orden y la perfección. No soportaba ni una sola arruga en su impecable uniforme verde primavera, y no toleraba ningún tipo de desmanes.

Pero desapareció, así sin más. Y en su lugar fue puesto un tipo al que el "orden y la perfección" le venían guangos. Era grosero con las macrófagas, maltrataba a sus subordinados... y tenía fuertes "adicciones".

Empero, nada de eso era tan grave como el hecho de que este nuevo jefe permitía la llegada del "humo negro", una extraña neblina que cada vez era más común verla vagar por los cielos de ese mundo. Según decían algunos testigos, entraba por los terrenos de la boca y algunas veces de la nariz, y dejaba a su paso horrendos nubarrones formados en el cielo.

—No me gusta este tipo, es muy raro y nos dificulta mucho nuestro trabajo de llevar oxígeno —le dijo una tarde la Eritrocito a 1146.

—Fue traído directamente del Cerebro, así que no podemos decir nada, por mucho que nos moleste —contestó el Neutrófilo.

—¿Por qué el Cerebro es tan importante?

—Porque es ahí donde se toman todas las decisiones principales de este mundo. Las neuronas son sus máximas trabajadoras de confianza, son... "sabias". Gracias a los órganos de los ojos, han visto muchas cosas que nosotros no conocemos, ni conoceremos nunca. Y según dicen ellas mismas, tampoco entenderíamos —contestó el albino, no por nada, con un deje de rencor.

—Una plaqueta me contó el otro día que hay corrupción en el Cerebro. Y que eso tiene que ver con la aparición del "humo negro".

—¡No vayas a comentar nada!, las células de la memoria siempre andan vigilando a ver quién dice algo. Ten mucho cuidado con el Cerebro y su gente. Después de todo, ellos nos gobiernan.

—En-entiendo…

Lo que más le sorprendió al Neutrófilo, es que hasta entre las pobres plaquetitas ya se hablaba del asunto. Entre los linfocitos también se decían muchas cosas, como el hecho de que el "humo negro" generaba placer al Cerebro y sus empleados, que los enloquecía o calmaba su estrés. Por eso era importante para éstos tener al pulmón "de su lado", bajo su control y bien vigilado, ya que era ahí donde finalmente reposaba el vapor.

—Es horrible —contó un día la compañera Eosinófilo, mientras nerviosa se apretaba una de sus rubias coletas. Junto a ella se encontraban también otros glóbulos de combate, como 1146—. Dicen que están muriendo células debido al humo; que el oxígeno difícilmente llega a las células de los pulmones, lo que afecta y entorpece aún más a los glóbulos rojos; y que algunas plaquetas y glóbulos se asfixian y mueren.

—Es verdad —agregó 1146—, sin contar que las "células defectuosas" se están multiplicando de manera desprop... ¡CUIDADO!

De repente, una oleada de bacterias acompañadas de células cancerosas llegaron poniendo fin a la plática, y obligando a las células guerreras a retomar su trabajo.

Era algo que también los desconcertaba: la cantidad de bacterias iba en aumento y se estaban volviendo más poderosas.

Mientras el Neutrófilo partía en pedazos una de ellas con muchísima dificultad, se preguntó si la cosa no sería al revés a como creían: No es que las bacterias fueran más fuertes; es que ellos, los glóbulos, se estaban volviendo cada vez más débiles.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo de manera más lenta y angustiosa. No solo desaparecían más y más plaquetas, glóbulos rojos o glóbulos blancos, sino también macrófagas y otros tipos de seres.

No había día que 1146 no llegara a casa con la angustia de que quizás 3803 no volviera nunca más. Si antes el Neutrófilo la cuidaba y perseguía en secreto, ahora no disimulaba sus cuidados en lo más mínimo.

.

 **4**

 _ **—Doctor, dígamelo con franqueza, por favor.**_

 _ **—Señor Tanaka, el tratamiento dentro de lo que cabe va bien; no se desespere. Solo nos queda esperar hasta la siguiente quimioterapia y ver sus reacciones. Por lo pronto no piense en ésto y mejor disfrute del fin de semana con su esposa e hijos.**_

 _ **—Doctor —la voz se quebró—, son tan pequeños que...**_

Ya no era necesario subir a las montañas más altas del cuerpo para poder escuchar las _voces del más allá_.

Ahora, en el irónico silencio calmo que reinaba gracias al apocalipsis, éstas ya podían oírse también en algunas partes bajas del cuerpo, como en el departamento de 3803 y 1146.

—Tengo frío, mucho frío... —temblorosa, la chica se repegó aún más en el pecho de 1146 y recibió con agrado un beso de él.

—Cariño, tranquila, ésto se va arreglar, ya verás; ésta nieve pronto se irá.

El Neutrófilo sintió dos punzadas en el pecho, una por verla tan demacrada y decaída; la otra por querer consolarla con mentiras. Él no corría con mejor suerte: estaban igual de flacos, desnutridos y muy preocupados.

Hacía días que el Cerebro no emitía ninguna declaración más. Las últimas noticias eran que se encontraban en estado de alerta debido a eventos "que ponían en peligro la supervivencia de este mundo", y que ahorraran provisiones de agua y comida lo más que pudieran. Pero lo cierto es que no había nada que ahorrar. Simplemente ya no había comida.

Los nubarrones, que en un principio no eran más que humo, se habían convertido con el paso del tiempo en sendos pedazos de carne en descomposición, que emitían un putrefacto olor. Incluso las células defectuosas ya no podían nutrirse de estos tumores.

Hubo una temporada en la que todos creyeron que habría salvación. Cuando más descontroladas estaban las "células defectuosas" o "malignas", aparecieron de la nada unos poderosos rayos "salvadores" que caían del cielo, y disparaban directamente hacia los tumores y las células cancerosas.

El problema es que en medio del tiroteo también algunas células sanas recibían los disparos.

Poniendo atención a las _voces del más allá_ , el Neutrófilo descubrió que llamaban "quimioterapias" a dichos "rayos".

Sin embargo, no funcionó, y el cáncer siguió avanzando.

Era por esta razón que el Neutrófilo mantenía encerrada a la Eritrocito en el departamento.

—Yo también quiero ir a buscar comida. No me parece justo que yo esté aquí mientras otros glóbulos rojos siguen trabajando lo más que pueden transportando oxígeno —renegó ella.

—¡No, ya te dije que no! —respondió el Neutrófilo—, estás demasiado débil y allá afuera es una guerra campal; te recuerdo que no eres célula de combate. Además, si te detectara un rayo no tendrías manera de esquivarlo. Entiende que de los dos, es mejor que salga yo, ¡porque tú para colmo siempre te pierdes!

La Eritrocito abrió la boca ofendida con la intención de replicar, pero luego soltó una sonora carcajada, misma que imitó 1146. Hacía tanto que no reían así.

—Cariño, espérame aquí, ya vuelvo. Te traeré algo delicioso, ¿si? Y si presientes que anda una bacteria cerca, te escondes en el armario, ya lo sabes.

—Bien...

Se dieron un largo beso, y después él salió.

 **•**

No daba con nada bueno, solo había encontrado unas cuantas hojitas de laurel tiradas en el suelo. Tampoco es que pudiera buscar a su antojo, porque al mismo tiempo que hurgaba aquí y allá debía cuidarse también de que no le cayera uno de los "rayos" del cielo, o que una bacteria lo atacara por sorpresa.

 _ **—Señor Tanaka, ¿se siente listo para la cirugía de mañana?**_

 _ **—No me mienta doctor —cof, cof, cof—, no podré salir de ésta, ¿verd...? —Isamu Tanaka no pudo terminar su frase debido a otro violento ataque de tos.**_

—Tanaka. Cirugía —repitió el Neutrófilo. No podía negar que, aún en medio de esta hecatombe, escuchar aquellas voces le parecía algo enigmático, fantástico. Puso más atención a la conversación.

 _ **—Necesito hablar con mi esposa. Usted sabe, decirle que siempre la he amado. No fui el mejor esposo para Mizuki y yo... —cof, cof, cof.**_

 _ **—Bien, le diré a la enfermera que la deje pasar. No se preocupe.**_

—Esposo —repitió de nuevo el Neutrófilo—. Decirle que siempre la he amado. Esposa.

Nunca jamás en la vida había escuchado esa palabra, y sin embargo le sonaba tan familiar. Tan cercana.

—Esposa. 3803... Esposa.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, decidió mejor regresar al departamento.

En la cama se encontró a la chica recostada, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Ella giró para observarlo y le brindó una sonrisa. Con un gesto lo invitó a recostarse junto a ella, y abrazados comieron las hojas de laurel.

Entonces, esperaron pacientemente el inevitable final.

—Siempre te he amado, 3803.

 _ **—Siempre te he amado, Mizuki.**_

* * *

.

 _ **—Doctor —dijo la enfermera—, es inútil, se ha ido.**_

 _ **El médico suspiró.**_ _ **—Ni hablar, se hizo lo que se pudo. Es una lástima. ¿Hora de defunción?**_

 _ **—5:15 de la tarde.**_

 **.**

* * *

.

 **5**

Los gusanos de la muerte no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras unos vagaban por los rincones del cadáver en penumbras buscando los más deliciosos órganos en descomposición listos para ser desayunados, otros se acomodaban a sus anchas en los departamentos abandonados. Los más jóvenes, en cambio, jugueteaban divertidos en lo que había sido antes el Parque Central del cuerpo.

Después de buscar por un largo rato, dos larvas amigas dieron con un departamento que les gustó mucho.

—¿Qué tal éste?

—¡Wow, me gusta! Tiene buen tamaño, y tiene estas dos camas.

—¡Yo me quedo con la izquierda!

—Y yo con la derecha. Está más cerca de la ventana.

Animada, la larva se echó en su recién adquirida cama. Su compañera hizo lo mismo en la otra individual.

Después de un rato de descansar y filosofar, una de las larvas le preguntó a la otra:

—¿Tú crees que haya vida en otros cuerpos?

—Hmmm, la verdad no lo creo. Si hubiera gusanos en otros cuerpos, ¿por qué entonces no se han contactado con nosotros?

Desde la ventana, entraba una brisa que se colaba por toda la habitación, y llegaba hasta las camas gemelas. Pero la brisa ya no era suave ni agradable.

—¿Quiénes habrán construido estos departamentos?

—Ni idea. Quizás han existido desde siempre...

 **•**

 **•**

 **FIN**

 **•**

 **ஐ** **•**

* * *

 **ஐ** **•**

 **•**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer este one-shot. Hataraku Saibou me tiene encantada 😍 , tanto que me ayudó a salir del hiatus jaja.

Pido disculpas si alguien anteriormente ya usó ideas parecidas a este fic. De ser así, mera coincidencia. Recién acabo de llegar a este fandom y el único fanfic que he leído de éste ánime es el de mi querida Silvin Lewis Dragneel.

Ya sé que está medio feo aclarar este tipo de cosas jeje, pero bueno, mejor prevenir. Aunque tengo entendido que hay una versión de manga donde el portador del cuerpo que habitan es fumador y borracho también, o algo así.

Me da risa que al principio dormían en camas separadas, jeje, como matrimonio de los Picapiedra, jajajaaaaa.

Gracias nuevamente, espero en un futuro pasarme más seguido por estos lares.

Besos y bendiciones 💙💚💜

Nancy


End file.
